History
This page chronicles the history of the Matrix Universe and the events that took place in it. 21st and 22nd Centuries Early 21st Century *Mankind is united in celebration as it develops the first Artificial Intelligence *The single AI spawns an entire race of Machines 2026 *Construction of the Pequod 2069 *Construction of the Nebuchadnezzar 2079 *Construction of the Osiris 2090 *Start of the Second Renaissance 2101 *Construction of the Logos 2106 *Construction of the Vigilant 2111 *Construction of the Mjolnir 2112 *B1-66ER kills its master Gerrard E. Krause *B1-66ER is put on trial and found guilty of murder *B1-66ER is sentanced to death and is destroyed *Machines and humans start to riot in protest of each other's actions *The Machines are exiled from human society *The Machine City of "01" is established in Mesopotamia *Machine technology and AI becomes more advanced *01's economy competes fiercely with the rest of the world *Blockades are formed around 01 in an attempt to disrupt its economy *The Machines send ambassadors to the United Nations Organisation with a proposal of Peace 2139 *End of the Second Renaissance 2139-2199 *The United Nations launch a nuclear attack on 01, starting the Machine War but doing very little permanent damage *Operation Dark Storm begins to cut off the Machines from the sun, the sky is permanently darkened *The Machines modify themselves to become war machines *The war continues and the Machines overwhelm the humans *The Machines are victorious over the humans; The Machine War comes to an end *The United Nations form an Instrument of Surrender. The human bodies are taken by the Machines for use as Batteries. A thermonuclear device is detonated inside the United Nations Headquarters, destroying New York City *Nuclear winter sets in *Humans are captured by the Machines and used for experiment *The Machines develop a way to extract energy from humans and combine it with fusion power 23rd,24th,25th,26th Centuries ---- Note : The Following Dates are based on Speculation ---- *In order to pacify the humans, The Architect designs the first Matrix as a perfect Utopian paradise *The first Matrix fails because of its perfection and lack of choice *The Merovingian is set to be deleted, but refuses and returns to the Matrix to go into exile *Persephone is exiled along with the Merovingian and is bound to him as his wife ---- *The Architect redesigns the Matrix as a grotesque, hellish nightmare *The second Matrix fails because of its excessive suffering and lack of choice *The Oracle solves the problem of choice 23rd Century *The Third Matrix is is redesigned as a late 20th Century Mega City *The cycle of The One is developed and implemented *A human is born inside the Matrix with the ability to change what he wanted, to remake the Matrix as he sees fit *99% of the humans accept the Matrix *The One self substantiates and begins freeing other humans *The free humans hide from the Machines in an underground city that they name Zion *The One dies; The Oracle prophesies his return *The Matrix continues for approximately one hundred years *A professional athlete Dan Davis breaks a world record and attempts to self-substantiate *The Agents ensure that the professional athlete stays in the Matrix *Glitches occur within the Matrix and are eliminated *Humans begin experimenting with turning Machines into allies *The experiments with the Machines result in disaster *The second One appears, follows his intended path and meets The Architect *The One makes the logical choice to save humanity *Zion is destroyed *The One chooses 23 individuals from the Matrix to build a second Zion *Other programs deviate from their parameters or are no longer necessary due to the One cycle *Deviant and useless programs set for deletion choose to hide with The Merovingian 24th Century *The Matrix is rebooted for the third time *The Fourth Matrix is designed *The One dies; The Oracle prophesies his return *The Matrix and Zion continue for approximately one hundred years *The third One appears, follows his intended path and meets The Architect *The One makes the logical choice to save humanity *Zion is destroyed for the second time *The One chooses 23 individuals from the Matrix to build a third Zion 25th Century *The Matrix is rebooted for the fourth time *The Fifth Matrix is designed *The One dies; The Oracle prophesies his return *The Matrix and Zion continue for approximately one hundred years *The fourth One appears, follows his intended path and meets The Architect *The One makes the logical choice to save humanity *Zion is destroyed for the third time *The One chooses 23 individuals from the Matrix to build a fourth Zion 26th Century *The Matrix is rebooted for the fifth time *The Sixth Matrix is designed *The One dies; The Oracle prophesies his return *The Matrix and Zion continue for approximately one hundred years *The fifth One appears, follows his intended path and meets The Architect *The One makes the logical choice to save humanity *Zion is destroyed for the fourth time, after a seventy two hour defense *The One chooses 23 individuals from the Matrix to build a fifth Zion 27th and 28th Centuries 2699 *The Matrix is rebooted for the sixth time *The Seventh Matrix is designed *The One dies; The Oracle prophesies his return *The Matrix and Zion continue for approximately one hundred years *A man named Geoffrey leads a team of five people to find wheat in the Real World *Geoffrey's team finds an abandoned university town and discovers a seed depository *Geoffrey's team is attacked and slaughtered, though Geoffrey survives *Geoffrey returns to Zion and presents several baked goods to the people of Zion *A group of Zionites creates a massive wheat field on the surface using UV lights powered by the Machines' power lines *The machines slaughter the Zionites operating the field *Grain taken from Zion's stockpile is used twice a year for a Bread Feast *Morpheus is freed from the Matrix *Morpheus learns of Geoffrey's story at the Bread Feast *Morpheus visits the Oracle who tells him that he will find The One *Trinity hacks into the IRS database *Morpheus becomes Captain of the Hovercraft Nebuchadnezzar and frees Trinity from the Matrix *Ghost is freed from the Matrix on the same day as Trinity *Ghost and Trinity develop a close, brother-sister relationship *Trinity becomes First Mate of the Nebuchadnezzar and other crewmembers join *Trinity visits the Oracle who tells her that she will fall in love with The One *Private Investigator Mr. Ash is hired by the Machines to track down Trinity *Trinity kills Mr. Ash on board a train as he begins to turn into an Agent *Morpheus finds someone who he believes could be the One *The man Morpheus believes to be the One fights an Agent and is killed *Morpheus finds four more people who he believes could be the One *Each potential One fights an Agent and is killed *Cypher begins doubting the prophecy of The One *Morpheus gains notoriety as an international terrorist *A hacker named Thomas A. Anderson, aka Neo, begins searching the Internet for Morpheus *The crew of the Nebuchadnezzar begins monitoring Neo as a sixth potential One *Cypher expresses his lack of faith in Neo to Trinity *Trinity takes a shift monitoring Thomas Anderson from the Heart o' the City Hotel *Cypher betrays Trinity's location to Agents Smith, Jones, and Brown *Trinity escapes from the Heart o' the City Hotel *The Agents begin their search for Neo *Neo sells an illegal disk to his friend Choi, who invites him to a rave *Neo and Trinity meet for the first time *Neo goes to work at MetaCortex where Agents Smith, Jones, and Brown catch up to him *Neo is contacted by Morpheus who tries to help him out of the building *Neo is captured and interrogated by Agent Smith *A tracking bug is placed inside Neo's navel, and he wakes up in bed *Neo is contacted by Morpheus again *The bug is extracted from Neo's navel *Neo meets Morpheus for the first time at the Hotel Lafayette *Neo chooses the Red Pill over the Blue Pill and is extracted from the Matrix *The Nebuchadnezzar recovers Neo from the sewer and begins the recuperation process *Neo sees the Matrix for what it really is and is told of the Prophecy of The One *Neo's training begins *Cypher meets with Agent Smith to negotiate his betrayal *The crew of the Nebuchadnezzar takes Neo to see the Oracle *Cypher betrays the location of the Hotel Lafayette to the Agents *Neo meets Spoon Boy *Neo meets the Oracle and interprets her response to mean that he isn't the One *The crew of the Nebuchadnezzar is attacked at the Hotel Lafayette and Mouse is killed *Cypher is captured by the police *Morpheus is captured by Agent Smith *Cypher's paddy wagon crashes, he escapes and exits the Matrix *Cypher critically wounds Tank and kills Dozer *Cypher kills Apoc and Switch *Tank recovers from the attack and kills Cypher *The Agents begin attempting to extract the Zion access codes from Morpheus' mind *Neo and Trinity enter the Matrix to save Morpheus *Neo and Trinity demolish the lobby of the Government Building *Using a B-212 helicopter, Neo and Trinity ambush the Agents and rescue Morpheus *Morpheus, Trinity, and Neo safely land on a rooftop as the helicopter crashes into a nearby building *Morpheus and Trinity exit the Matrix, but Neo is trapped by Agent Smith *Neo defeats Agent Smith, but he quickly returns *Sentinels close in on the Nebuchadnezzar *Neo runs to the Heart o' the City hotel *Neo is killed by Agent Smith outside of Room 303 *Trinity confesses her love to Neo *Neo is brought back to life due to the imbalanced equation of the Matrix *Neo destroys Agent Smith *Neo declares his intentions to the Machines 2703 *Smith is faced with deletion or exile, and he chooses exile *Tank dies and his brother-in-law Link volunteers to take his place on board the Nebuchadnezzar *The Keymaker is faced with deletion or exile, and he chooses exile *The Keymaker is imprisoned by The Merovingian *Sati is designed by Rama-Kandra and Kamala *Spoon Boy is freed from the Matrix *Simulations to guage betrayal among Zionites are implemented throughout the Zion crews *Michael Popper begins questioning reality *The crew of the Nebuchadnezzar begins monitoring Michael Popper *Michael Popper is cornered by Agents *Michael Popper self-substantiates by committing suicide off the roof of his high school *Neo refers to Michael Popper as Kid, which becomes his handle *The Machines begin mustering sentinels for the invasion of Zion *The Machines begin digging towards Zion *The crew of the Osiris is chased by a group of Sentinels to the surface where they find the army *The crew of the Osiris is pursued by the army back into the Tunnels of the Real *Thadeus records the last transmission of the Osiris *Jue mails the transmission to P.O. box 731222 inside the Matrix *The Osiris is destroyed by the sentinels *The crew of the Logos is sent to retrieve the last transmission of the Osiris *Ghost infiltrates the post office and recovers the transmission *Ghost and Niobe are pursued by Agents Johnson and Jackson *Ghost and Niobe escape from the Matrix and transmit the last transmission of the Osiris to Zion *Commander Lock orders an immediate full recall *Ghost and Niobe go to the airport to call the captains of the fleet *Axel is captured by Agents Johnson, Jackson, and Thompson *The crew of the Vigilant goes to the Airport to rescue him *Ghost and Niobe agree to help the crew of the Vigilant to rescue Axel *Niobe infiltrates the hangars and attempts to rescue Axel *Ghost shoots the front tire off the Gulfstream that Axel is aboard as it takes off *Ghost shoots down a helicopter piloted by an Agent *Niobe attempts to rescue Axel as he is transferred to a cargo plane *Niobe steals the Agents' car and drives it into the back of the plane as it takes off *Niobe crushes the Agent against a pile of cargo boxes *An Agent takes over the pilot's body as Niobe gives Axel a parachute *The Agent tries to close the cargo door, but Axel manages to jump out in time *Niobe and the Agent fight *Niobe opens the door again and kicks the Agent out *Ghost recovers Axel and picks up Niobe after she parachutes out of the plane *Axel and Ghost exit the Matrix through a hardline in a subway station *The Trainman warns Niobe that Zion only lasted 72 hours "last time" Unknown Date *Neo begins having prophetic dreams about Trinity *Bane (posessed by Smith), fires the EMP; instantaneously taking down 5 ships *Bane is descovered by the crew of Mjolnir *Bane kills Maggie *Neo leaves for 01 with Trinity in the Logos *Bane tries to kill Neo and Trinity, but is killed by a blinded Neo *The assault on Zion Begins *Most of the APU's fall against The Sentinels *Niobe pilots the Mjolnir to Zion through the Mechanical Line *Mjolnir enters Zion and fires the EMP destroying all the Sentinels in the Dock *The Logos reaches the Machine City *Neo and Trinity soar above the nanobots in an attempt to save themselves from the large number of Sentinels *The Logos is disabled by the electrical disturbances in the clouds *The Logos crashes into the Machine City *The Logos crashes into a tower in 01 *Trinity says her final goodbye to Neo *Zion is breached by Digger 2 *Neo makes a deal with Deus Ex Machina, demading peace among the Machines and the Humans in exchange for the destruction of the rogue Agent Smith *Deus Ex Machina accepts the terms and orders the sentinels to stand down *Neo and Smith battle in the Matrix *The whole population of the Matrix is assimilated by Smith *Neo is assimilated by Smith *Smith is deleted *Neo's body appears to be killed *Deus Ex Machina accepts the truce *The sentinels leave Zion *The Sentinels retreat from Zion; The Machine War comes to an End *The Matrix is restored from the damage caused by Smith *The Matrix is reset *The humans still in the Matrix who were infected by Smith are all restored and returned to their beds *The Assassin tries to recycle Trinity's body as part of his function *Other Machines prevent the Assassin from recycling Trinity's body because they are working on her cranial jack *The Architect meets with the Oracle in a park to discuss the truce *The Architect agrees to let the humans that want to leave the Matrix do so without harassment *Sati creates the best sunrise the Matrix has ever seen Unknown Date (After War) *The citizens of the Mega City assess the damage caused by the rainstorm and by the fight between Neo and Smith *Hundreds of obsolete and beligerant programs are exiled and form gangs within the Mega City *The Machines declare the Richland district open and unrestricted for all redpills *The Agents begin hunting down the Exiles to delete them *The Exiles discover ways to hack into the access nodes placed throughout the city *The Assassin is set to be deleted for his disobedience regarding the recycling of Trinity's body *The Assassin flees to the Matrix with the help of The Merovingian *Morpheus demands that the Machines return the body of Neo to Zion, but they refuse *Morpheus is considered to be deceased by the citizens of the Mega City *The framework of the HvCFT Novalis is salvaged and repaired *Sawayaka becomes the captain of the HvCFT Novalis II *Glitches caused by Agent Smith begin appearing in the Matrix *Leaks in the code of the Matrix begin to appear, redpills begin to tap these data nodes for information *Humans within the Matrix are extracted at the highest rate ever *Massive hoverbarges are provided to house all of the new redpills *Due to a lack of adequate training disks, redpills start trading valuable information for new abilities *The Machines try to fix the glitches caused by Smith *Hundreds of redpills experience déjà vu *Thousands of humans are freed from the Matrix in a single day *The Machines start losing power *The Machines attempt to optimize their systems to compensate *Morpheus encourages all redpills to strain the system so that the Machines will be inclined to return Neo's body *The Machines consider Morpheus' actions to be in violation of the Truce *The Machines contact Lock to request that Morpheus be stopped *Commander Lock orders all Zionite redpills to apprehend Morpheus on sight *The Merovingian's lieutenants begin to shadow Morpheus See also *Timeline *2199 *Second Renaissance *Machine War *Truce *Second Machine War Category:History